A day at the Park
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: Seriously there are not enough Spiritshipping fluffy stories coming out at the moment so HERE is one!


**Sorry but I've had extreme writers block for the last chapter, no need to throw stones at me but if you really want to it is okay. Here's a one shot as an apology of FLUFF and I've got the last of Darkworld out to you so...**

**I don't own Yugioh Gx if I did I would also own 4Kids and so the dubbed wouldn't be altered so much and made kiddified...**

Whenever I dreamed it would always have him in it and let's just say some of them weren't PG but no matter the rating of the dream when I woke up I always felt a twinge of disappointment in my heart. Who was the person that made my heart beat that much faster when he was around, yet simultaneously was able to stop it with an ordinary glance? Who was the person that made my palms sweaty and caused the butterflies in my stomach to flutter about? Well the answer to both of my questions was due to be here in..., three..., two..., one.

"Johan," called my best friend in the world Judai. Yes, he was also the person that caused all those things that I tried my best to ignore but when he came closer and gave me a hug I couldn't help but close my eyes for a split second, wrap my arms around him and revel in his presence.

As soon as he began to pull away I let him go, not wanting things to become awkward. "You're on time Judai," I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously while trying to pull off a nonchalant laugh.

"Hey!" he argued back, "I'm only ever late for school, tests and anything to do with early in the morning unless it's food."

"You only came for the food?" I asked, with mock hurt.

"Of course not," Judai replied, his chocolaty eyes softened as if he was taking me seriously, "I came here for the fresh air and something to take my mind off doing my homework."

I shook my head. "Maybe I shouldn't have invited you then, homework is of course very important."

"Have you done it?" he questioned a smirk on his beautiful permanently tanned face.

"Naturally," I lied and by the look I was given he saw it. That's one of the many reasons I liked him, he could see through me with ease.

"So are we just going to stand here and dilly dally shilly shally or do something?" Judai queried bouncing up and down.

I mentally shook my head; I knew what movie he'd been watching recently. "Come on, we're going to the amusement park."

Fireworks didn't have as much spark as Judai did and he ran off towards that fair as soon as the words left my mouth. Running after him I cursed his natural running skills, I think it was the only way he burnt off all the food he stuffed down the black vortex as known as his stomach. Sometimes I wondered why I loved him but that question was always countered by how could I not love him?

I was puffing by the time I got to him whereas he didn't even have a breath out of place. When I paid for the tickets I held onto his arm, my excuse was that I didn't want him to run away again and though that excuse was legitimate I did enjoy the feel of his skin beneath mine, a man can dream.

Judai literally dragged me in as fast as possible, his face open with childish excitement as he looked around for what he wanted to do first which of course wasn't to go on a ride but get the sweet horror that was cotton candy. Once that was gone we went to the least scary attraction there, The Haunted house.

Inside it was dark with flickering lights. We laughed as poor excuses of monsters jumped out at us, scaring the younger children. For the next couple of minute we wondered around in there, in the darkness I felt my hand brush his more than once and though I was tempted to reach out and grab it, I didn't.

It was nice going back outside into the cool fresh air. As we went, actually more, as I was dragged to the various rides I made sure that we avoided the Ferris wheel because otherwise that wound ruin my plan. Personally I think the most horrible ride there were the tea cups which no matter how much they were cleaned would always remind me that lots of kids had... Judai's hand on my shoulder stole me from my thoughts. "You okay Johan?" He enquired and I felt a smile on my face as I heard the care in his voice.

"Yeah just caught up in my own thoughts," I answered and laughed when I heard his stomach grumble. Judai was the only person that I knew who didn't look remotely embarrassed when something like that happened. "Come on, I can't bear to think I neglected your poor stomach."

The only thing I really disliked about amusement parks was the choice on only unhealthy food so I let me brunette beau decide and was kind of happy when he actually chose to share a giant pretzel. I ate half first because let's face it, no one should trust Judai with food and then when I gave it to him and he took a bite I my smile widened, an indirect kiss. "Do I have something on my face?"

Noticing a bit of sauce on his cheek I brushed it off with the pad of my thumb and licked it. "Not anymore."

I could almost swear of all that was good in the world that a slight pink tinged his cheeks. This day was definitely going better than I had expected. After we ate, I didn't want to reverse that fact I was just feed and took Judai to the booth games.

The first one we came to was a simple knock down all the cans with an air gun game. I paid the money and took the gun, firing with more luck than skill and knocked over all the cans with only two out of the five shots I was given. I let Judai pick the prize and just as he was going to hand it to me I stopped him and told him it was a present. It was cute how he hugged the brown winged fluff ball tightly to his chest.

When my tummy settled I once again let my brunette buddy drag me around this time we went on the roller coasters. By the time we finished most f the rides it was getting dark and it was time for me to do what I was planning.

Taking him to the Ferris wheel, I saw the first star in the sky and wished on it that everything would go well and if Judai and I weren't friends after this that we'd be something more. The music played and after a while we were at the top, the whole way there I had to force myself to stop rubbing my palms against each other nervously.

At the top the view was beautiful but I wasn't looking at it I focused all my attention on the more stunning creature beside me. "Judai," I said hesitantly grabbing his attention, "I like you."

"I like you too," he smiled.

"No as in I like you in a romantic way and I think I may even possibly love you," I confessed.

"I-" Judai began and then he stopped, his eyes wide and I could see that he was struggling for words.

Rubbing the back of my neck I sighed, "It's okay if you don't return my feelings, I'd be fine if we just stay friends."

Judai didn't say anything for the rest of the ride and I made sure that the tears that threatened to fall didn't. I was prepared for rejection but I didn't realise it with hurt so much.

"No, I don't want to be your friend," Judai said.

Avoiding his eyes I nodded, "Okay." I tried to keep my hands at my side but I couldn't keep them still.

"No Johan I want to try and be something more," he finished.

Everything for me just stopped for a moment and then I came back to earth. "Really...?" I asked insecurely but full of hope nonetheless.

"Really," he replied bringing me into my first kiss. He tasted better than I had ever dreamed, like chapped lips and vanilla with a hint of pretzel from before.

It was getting late but since I didn't want the night to end I invited him to stay at my house for a sleepover saying how I'd let him borrow my clothes, knowing that he's look completely adorable in them since they were a size to big. We walked to my house, his hand never leaving mine.

While Judai rang up his parents my mum gave me a knowing look but didn't say anything, knowing that I'd tell her everything when he left, sadly that was an inevitable fact. I wasn't going to waste our time together so when he came back I had popcorn ready and other sweets and took him to the living room where he snuggled into my arms as we watched a sappy movie.

When it was finally time for bed I took out some roll up matrices and some blankets. We talked until the early hours in the morning until we could no longer ignore how tired we both were. As usual I expected him to sleep a little further from me, giving us some space but Judai didn't instead he turned his back to me and grabbed my arm so it was resting around his waist.

Just before sleep claimed us I whispered, "I love you Judai."

I didn't think he was going to reply but then I heard a quiet mumble escape from his lips. "I love you too."

Sweet dreams were all that were left for me that night and I don't think I had ever been happier in my whole life.

**Don't ask me how difficult that was to write, I'm not very good with fluff but you know we all need it! Also today I saw a double rainbow! (Plus I've never actually been to an amusement park...)**


End file.
